See you again
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Uochan siente que extraña más y más a Kureno con cada día que pasa, aunque ella muestre otra cara, la verdad es que ya no puede aguantar y lo único que espera es poder volver a verlo algún día.


**See you again…**

By: _**Joe the time traveler.**_

Dedicado a El-chan, la persona en quien pensé cuando se me ocurrió escribir este fic (y en quien, de hecho, siempre pienso), y, sin la cual éste mismo no existiría: Deseo poder encontrarte de nuevo, algún día.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quisiera volver a verte tan solo una vez más…_

Volteo la mirada y veo a un tipo ya entrado en años, que ha comenzado a llamarme insistentemente con la mano levantada. Me dirijo con algo de enfado hacia él y me acerco esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Tal vez cualquiera se daría cuenta de que es completamente falsa.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —digo atentamente inclinando mi cuerpo un poco hacia delante.

—Por favor tráigame un café americano, señorita —me dice mientras se acomoda sus lentes oscuros de gran tamaño—. ¡Y con mucha azúcar! —pronuncia en un tono déspota y haciendo énfasis en la frase.

—Enseguida —anoto rápidamente su orden en mi libreta y me marcho hacia la cocina sin darme cuenta de que aun sonrío. Me dirijo hacia uno de los chicos y grito— ¡Un café tipo americano por favor, con azúcar extra!

_Sólo una más…_

—¿Otra vez vino ese hombre latoso? —me pregunta uno de los cocineros

—Sí¡lo odio! parece que viene aquí todos los días solo para molestarme.

—Ni modo, no hay más remedio que aguantar…

Gruño y hago una mueca de inconformidad al reconocer que tiene razón. Recargo un pie en la pared y me limpio el molesto sudor que ha comenzado a escurrirse por mi frente. Sí, es cierto, tengo qué aguantarlo o si le grito de nuevo me despedirán a apenas una semana de haber conseguido el trabajo. Y vaya que me costó mucho encontrarlo.

_Quisiera volver a ver tus hermosos ojos y tu rostro…_

—Aquí tienes Arisa-chan… Y recuerda que tienes qué aguantar.

—Sí, sí, sí —le digo sólo por fastidio y coloco la taza caliente sobre la charola.

Lo llevo con cuidado hasta la mesa en la que me espera ese tipo odioso y me volteo a otra parte para no ver su rostro e irritarme más. Lo dejo en la mesa a un lado de él y finjo de nuevo una sonrisa.

_Deseo poder volver a verte…_

—¿Algo más?

—No, es todo —me dice de mala gana y gruñendo— y… espero que esta vez sepa bien.

Contengo el aire para no gritarle algunas groserías y después lo dejo escapar como un suspiro. Mi rostro cambia de expresión y lo miro con rudeza.

—Yo también espero que los cocineros hayan preparado el café como a usted le gusta, señor.

Me alejo con prisa antes de que conteste algo y voy hacia la cocina nuevamente. Comienzo a sentirme demasiado agotada y pido mi hora libre para relajarme un poco y liberarme del maldito estrés que me ocasionó.

_Con volver a verte tan sólo una vez más me conformaría para toda la vida…_

—¡Deja de taladrarme la mente de esa manera! —grito sin importarme quién demonios pueda escucharme y tocándome la cabeza hasta apretarla— ¡Te odio maldito¡Jamás regresaste y yo te estuve esperando como una idiota!

_Mi mente quiere olvidarte de una vez por todas, pero mi corazón desea volver a verte…_

Recuerdo la vez que lo vi en el supermercado, y enseguida muevo mi cabeza para deshacerme de ese pensamiento. Me rehúso completamente a volver a recordarlo. Volver a recordarlo sería extrañarlo, pero me he propuesto olvidarlo de una vez por todas.

"Mi nombre es Kureno."

Cambié de trabajo para olvidarlo, pero aun así parece imposible. Terminaba los días, completamente triste y deprimida porque sabía que no volvería a verlo jamás. Aun así, parecía que mi corazón no quería rendirse y sigue sin hacerlo, a pesar de que yo desee lo contrario.

_Quiero tener la esperanza de que algún día sucederá…_

_Quiero tener esa esperanza…_

Cuando trabajaba en el supermercado y veía a algún cliente entrar, siempre esperaba que fuera él, y al ver que era otra persona quien llegaba me ponía muy triste. ¿Por qué será que provoca en mí todas esas reacciones, todos esos sentimientos? Si muy a penas sé de él, muy a penas lo conozco.

_¿Será eso posible algún día?_

_No lo sé, pero quisiera que así fuera…_

_Quiero conservar la esperanza, quiero creer que sucederá…_

Regreso al trabajo nuevamente tras limpiarme las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Las lágrimas que se derramaron por haberlo recordado. No me gusta sentirme triste, pero qué puedo hacer para remediarlo. La única solución sería volver a verlo y eso al final me traería más dolor.

_¿Te volveré a ver algún día?_

_Cada noche ruego al cielo el poder encontrarte…_

_La esperanza sigue y seguirá viva mientras me quede existencia…_

No quiero volver a llorar por no poder verte, cuando lloro siento que soy débil. Atiendo a algunos clientes más y voy al baño de nuevo, en donde golpeo con fuerza la pared de yeso hasta casi destruirlo. Entonces lavo mi cara para refrescarme un poco.

_Quisiera tener otra oportunidad para poder verte de nuevo…_

_Tan sólo una vez más…_

_Sólo una…_

—¿Va a ordenar algo? —le pregunto a una señora rechoncha que sostiene la carta con firmeza mientras le echa un vistazo.

—Sí, por favor tráeme una hamburguesa doble y una malteada.

—Enseguida —le digo mientras me retiro de nuevo hacia la cocina, en donde los cocineros comienzan a preparar la orden en cuanto me escuchan. Suspiro cansada y doy gracias a Dios porque mi turno está a punto de concluir, luego de mucho.

_Quiero verte de nuevo para que mi corazón se alegre…_

_Tan sólo quisiera verte una vez más…_

_Para decirte todo lo que siento…_

_¿Escucharás mis palabras?_ _¿Escucharás lo que tengo qué decirte?_

Satisfecha por haber terminado mi día, cojo mi mochila azul marino y me voy a casa. Al ver las estrellas y la luna vuelvo a sentir melancolía y mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de esas lágrimas tibias. Intento reprimirlas, pero no funciona y las dejo salir junto con un profundo gemido de dolor y desesperación. La soledad vuelve a acompañarme.

Habrá noches como ésta en que voy a desear morir por no tenerlo cerca. Habrá noches en las que lo extrañe tanto que no podré contener mi llanto y mi soledad sea más cruda. Aun así…

_Quisiera volver a verte de nuevo…_

_Quisiera verte tan sólo una vez más…_

_Quiero tener la esperanza de que algún día sucederá…_

**Fin.**

Creo que debo hacer otro capítulo en este fic, pero la próxima vez desde el punto de vista de Kureno. Aun así, todo depende de lo que ustedes me digan, me pondría a investigar más sobre la personalidad de ese personaje, ya que no sé mucho de él. Pero si no, hasta aquí lo dejo y esto queda como un oneshot.

Dejen reviews y díganme si debo subir otro capítulo, onegai.

Mata ne!


End file.
